


Seulement nous (Traduction)

by Mikan_Ichigo_Hime



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M, Possessivité, Romance, dependance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime/pseuds/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Résumé de l'auteur-e, Roman_numeral (04/02/2013, sur AO3) : Pornographie et cochonneries entre les personnages de "Only Lovers Left Alive". Eve est une créature possessive, Adam l'aime quoi qu'il en soit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seulement nous (Traduction)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670895) by [roman_numeral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral). 



> Notes de l'auteur-e, Roman_numeral (04/02/2013, sur AO3) : Quand j'ai vu la photo, j'ai été totalement admirative. Je l'ai aimé. J'ai aimé l'impression forte qu'avait le personnage de Swinton, comme elle ressemblait à un vampire qui n'avait besoin de rien ni personne, qui pouvait s'affirmer seule. Et pourtant, il y avait le personnage d'Hiddleston. J'ai aimé la manière dont elle l'entoure de ses bras. Comme elle était protectrice avec lui, alors même qu'ils ne semblaient pas physiquement en danger, c'était davantage comme un besoin émotionnel. J'ai aimé la manière dont Adam la regardait comme si il avait besoin d'elle, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Ils étaient tous les deux beaux et puissants à leur manière. Je voyait l'amour entre ses deux personnages, à la façon dont elle le tenait comme si ça voulait dire "Je t'ai toi, ne t'inquiète pour rien." Et j'ai aimé la manière dont il se cramponnait à elle, comme si il avait peur de la laisser partir. C'est cette seule image qui m'a inspiré cette petite fiction, si elle peut être ainsi appelé. Tout est pornographie et cochonneries, aucune intrigue que ce soit. Je préviens que le personnage d'Hiddleston est ici très soumis, on peut dire que c'est tout ce qu'il est.  
> Je ne peux pas dire que c'est une fan fiction de "Only Lovers Left Alive", parce que le film n'est évidemment pas encore sorti. Qui sait comment le film sera ? Mon interprétation de cette image est totalement fausse. Mais dès que je l'ai vu, je me devais d'écrire ça, parce que c'est exactement ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit, pas exactement le sexe mais cette dépendance qu'il semblait avoir pour elle, et c'était si facile de traduire ça de manière sexuelle.  
> Le look du chanteur est basé sur celui de Chris Hemsworth.  
> Je n'ai pas de bêta, toutes erreurs est de mon fait et je m'excuse pour elles.

Elle le trouva à Rome, l'année où Gaius Julius Caesar fut fait empereur. Il y avait un banquet et elle était assoiffé de fêtards. Il était avec une brunette ; une jolie petite chose avec une taille fine. Mais il l'éclipsait sans même essayer. Il était grand et avait les yeux bleus, la peau pâle, avec les cheveux noirs et ondulés, le sang dans ses veines chantant pour elle. Les heures défilèrent et ils quittèrent la fête ensemble. Elle les suivis dans une _villa_ où les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et elle pu facilement les espionner.

Elle était silencieuse et ils n'avaient pas conscience d'être chassés.

Elle trouva une fenêtre assez grande pour elle, et silencieusement entra. Ses pas ne produisaient aucun bruit ; elle n'avait pas de souffle pour l'en empêcher.

Ils étaient dans une chambre à coucher, se déshabillant lentement mutuellement. Ils étaient tellement distrait l'un part l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient pas du tout remarqué ; elle était pourtant à quelques mètres, mais elle se camouflait parfaitement dans le décor,parmi ces statues de pierre alignées le long du mur. Elle était sur le point d'assouvir sa faim. Mais ce qu'elle vit la fascina et stoppa son attaque.

Le mortel était beau à voir dans toute sa gloire naturelle. Il était mince mais fort, ses cuisses étaient puissamment bâties, son ventre plat, ses fesses parfaitement arrondies. La femme avait un charme étrange. Petite de stature avec une taille fine et des hanches larges, des seins charnus et des mamelons sombres, elle était aussi grossière que lui était raffiné, mais ils formaient un contraste intéressant. Le grand et le pâle s'opposant au petit et à la domination.

Le sexe n'était pas quelque chose dont Eve se réjouissait, elle n'appréciait pas ça il y a longtemps. Maintenant, son seul plaisir se trouvait dans le sang et seulement le sang. Mais quelque chose chez lui la fit continuer de regarder, mettant sa soif de sang de côté et réveillant quelque chose entre ses jambes. Silencieusement, elle se cacha pour assister à leurs ébats.

Il se mit à genoux devant l'étalage de chairs, l'étudiant comme si il y avait un trésor à trouver là.

Elle gémit bruyamment, si fort que ça se répercuta dans toute la chambre. Ses tétons étaient dressés, sa respiration laborieuse. Il produisait de petits bruits alors que sa langue explorait à l'intérieur d'elle, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille pour la maintenir en place alors qu'elle s'empêchait de miauler comme un chaton. 

Il s'arrêta seulement quand elle le lui commanda. Puis il se leva. Son membre durcit était quelque chose à voir. Il était comme une grande colonne, longue et dure, empourprée, et rendue brillante par ses fluides.

La vampire anticipait, désireuse de le voir prendre la femme, de le voir s'abandonner en elle. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

La femme sortit un phallus moulé en cuir. Elle le poussa sur le lit et il se mit sur le dos, ses jambes écartées. Eve pouvait voir le petit trou plissé entre ses fesses rondes. Au lieu que l'homme ne la pénètre, elle s'installa entre ses jambes, ses doigts enduit d'huile firent lentement leur chemin dans l'anneau de muscles serrés. Elle prit son temps pour l'étirer, s'assurant qu'il était détendu et pourrait recevoir l'imitation de l'organe masculin. Ils s'embrassèrent, elle retira ses doigts, et guida lentement l'épais et long phallus à l'intérieur de lui.

Le cœur gorgé de sang de la vampire s'accéléra. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu une telle chose, jamais elle n'aurait crut que le sexe l'intéresserait à nouveau. Voyant ainsi l'homme sur le dos avec un phallus en lui, prenant le rôle d'une femme, elle ne pouvait se rappeler de rien d'aussi beau que ce qu'il vivait en ce moment.

* * *

_Présent_

Le club était petit, sombre, et les seules lumières provenaient de la scène, et c'était minime. Le public pouvait seulement voir le chanteur blond, les autres musiciens étant dans l'ombre.

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour le voir, son bien-aimé, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait à voix haute. Il était dans un coin, grattant la guitare, perdu dans la musique. 

Elle était resté jusqu'à la fin, le regardant jouer et chanter un peu.

Après, elle le trouva en train de parler au chanteur, il était grand, blond, musclé, et elle détesta la proximité avec laquelle l'homme se tenait auprès du sien.

Mais dès qu'il la sentit, toute son attention fut pour elle.

"- Eve, " dit-il. Sa voix disant son nom avec respect, comme si c'était une prière, comme si ils étaient des êtres sacrées, tout comme la première fois où il l'avait vu. Comme à chaque fois depuis.

"- Adam," murmura t-elle en retour avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. 

Elle le guida à l'extérieur, loin du blond, hors de la foule. La nuit venteuse aurait été trop froide pour des humains mais pour eux c'était parfait. La lumière de la lune brillait sur eux. Si quiconque les avait regardé, il aurait été en admiration devant de telles créatures éthérées, à la fois grandes et souples, gracieuses, à la peau pâle, et aux yeux hypnotisant, et aurait craint qu'elles ne se dérobent à ses yeux mortels.

"- Où étais-tu ?" Demanda t-il doucement, n'exigeant pas.

Il toucha son visage avec ses doigts fins, s'assurant qu'elle était réelle et non l'un de ses nombreux rêves.

"- Je suis là," lui assura t-elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa volontiers faire. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant les lents battements de son cœur.

"- Tu ne t'es pas nourrit."  Il était toujours bon avec elle, faisant attention à elle, parfois de manière maternelle.

"- Je suivais ton chanteur, pensant me nourrir de lui, mais il avait ton odeur, je l'ai suivit jusqu'à toi."

"- Je suis heureux que tu ne l'ai pas mangé."

"- Il était trop imprégné de ton odeur."

 Il resta silencieux, baissant les yeux. Elle était sa créatrice, elle pouvait lire en lui sans problème.

"- Est-ce qu'il te satisfait ?"

"- Oui, du moins pas comme tu le fait."

Elle sourit, ce n'était pas un sourire heureux, simplement suffisant. Elle l'embrassa, ses lèvres glacées contre ces lèvres glacées. C'était doux, tendre, comme de timides amoureux.

"- Amène-moi chez toi."

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à son petit appartement ; ils prirent leur temps, appréciant d'être l'un avec l'autre. Il habitait au 20ème étage d'un grand immeuble gris.

Il n'y passait pas beaucoup de temps mais l'appartement n'était pas propre. Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout, bottes et chaussures jonchant le sol. Son matelas une place était à même le carrelage. Elle posa son unique bagage à côté du lit.

"- Tu m'as manqué," avoua t-il.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment, le regardant juste, perdue dans ses brillants yeux bleus, et sa gracieuse longue nuque. Puis elle recula.

"- Déshabille-toi," commanda t-elle.

Il n'eut pas besoin qu'elle le dise une seconde fois. Il enleva sa veste, sa chemise beaucoup trop serrée, s'extirpa de son jean moulant. Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.

Ses yeux captèrent tout, son magnifique corps, son inconfort naturel à force de douter de lui-même, et comme ça le rendait vraiment charmant. Elle supposait que c'était de sa faute si il n'était pas sûr de lui, qu'il ne savait pas à quel point il était vraiment important. Elle laissa de côté le fil de ses pensées.

Eve avait voulu prendre son temps mais le voir ainsi nu pour la première fois depuis longtemps lui fit perdre son sang-froid.

Elle le guida vers le lit, il était tellement malléable, elle avait toujours aimé ça chez lui.

Elle se déshabilla devant lui. Elle enleva ses gants, sa veste, dégrafa sa robe. Elle glissa à ses pieds, se tint devant lui avec seulement ses sous-vêtements. Elle se débarrassa du reste aussi et alla jusqu'à son sac.

Il y avait quelques vêtements et là, enfouis dans toute cette soie et ce cuir se trouvait l'objet si particulier qu'elle avait amené spécialement pour lui. Elle le sortit et l'attacha. Il avait été spécialement conçut selon ses recommandations, il était agréable au contact de sa peau, la base de la grande lanière couleur chair du gode était plaqué contre sa propre intimité.

Le cœur d'Adam rata un battement. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas revendiqué et l'objet avait l'air gros.

"- Ne fait pas semblant d'être nerveux, je sais à quel point tu aimes être pris."

Du même sac elle pris quelque chose d'autre, du lubrifiant. Elle pris sont temps pour l'étirer. Elle aimait le taquiner, lui faire perdre le contrôle, le regarder se tordre et l’entendre gémir et prier pour davantage. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle-même ne pu plus attendre davantage qu'elle accéda à sa demande.

Lentement elle entra en lui, ses longues jambes lisses enroulées autour de sa taille fine. Il toucha ses petits seins, les palpa. Silencieusement, il demanda la permission. Elle le lui accorda d'un signe de tête, et il embrassa d'abord ses seins blancs, embrassa ses tétons roses, puis s'amusa à les pincer.

Elle gémit lorsque ses crocs acérés frôlèrent sa peau sensible.

Mais elle ne lui permit pas de la distraire. Doucement elle sortit de son étroit passage. Il serait toujours serré grâce à la patience dont elle avait fait preuve avant de le transformer. Il serait toujours serré, peu importe qui entrerait en lui. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser au chanteur blond, il était puissamment battit et elle était sur qu'il était grand dans tous les sens du terme.

L'odeur du chanteur était dans l'appartement, pas trop forte mais ça la dérangeait. Ça l'ennuyait que ce mortel soit entré dans la vie de son bien-aimé. Ça voulait dire qu'il avait profané son corps. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il n'est pas atteint son cœur. Son bien-aimé était si facile à aimer et il donnait son amour si facilement, c'était l'un de ces quelques défauts.

Elle pouvait imaginer l'homme blond et son Adam tomber sur le lit, se touchant l'un et l'autre. Elle voyait l'homme couvrir son amant, entrez en lui, lui chuchoter des mots doux. Le pire de tout était qu'elle voyait son bien-aimé répondre à ces attentions.

Cette pensée déclencha une sombre fureur en elle et ses coups lents devinrent rapides et violents.Elle s'enfonça entièrement en lui en une seule poussée et ressortir en laissant moins d'un centimètres à l'intérieur de lui. Ses bras étaient minces mais elle était plus forte qu'aucun mortel dans ce monde et autant que son créateur, elle le maîtrisait très facilement. Il aurait pu la combattre. Rejeter sa réaction colérique de ces sombres pensées, mais il l'aimait tellement, elle lui manquait et il prit cela avec rien de moins que de l'adoration.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant qu'il ne crache confusément sa semence et ne gémisse sa libération.

Ça lui avait coûté cher.

Lentement elle sortit l'épais et dur membre en plastique. Elle eut des regrets quand elle vit comme son petit trou était rouge. Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa et il frémit d'un plaisir inattendu. Elle enleva la sangle, la jeta sur le côté, et l'amena dans ses bras.

Ses doigts allèrent entre ces jambes, elle était humide mais n'était pas comblé.

"- Tu n'as pas été satisfaite."

"- Je suis bien ici dans tes bras."

Mais il ne le permit pas. Ses doigts tatonnèrent ce petit paquet de nerfs,il sut qu'il avait trouvé quand son souffle se coupa. Il le frotta avec ses doigts, quand ses fluides enduirent suffisament ses doigts, il la pénétra, deux doigts en même temps.

Il s'installa entre ses jambes, remplaçant ses doigts par sa langue.

Elle était perdue. Ça faisait si longtemps et il avait une langue si talentueuse. Son clitoris s'épanouissaient et ses fluides coulaient à flots.

Il léchat tout, ne laissant aucune goutte, et léchant impeccablement ses doigts.

Ils se tinrent dans les bras l'un del'autre.

Il essaya de rester éveillé, pour profiter du sentiment d'être à nouveau dans ces bras. Mais le soleil se levait et ça avait été une longue nuit. Ses yeux se fermèrent contre sa volonté.

* * *

On ne toqua pas. Il y eu seulement le cliquetis de la porte qui s'ouvre puis se referme.

Elle se leva silencieusement, ramassa sa chemise sur le sol et l'enfila. Elle était trop courte, ses seins pouvaient être vus aussi bien que la fine bande de poils blonds entre ses jambes.

C'était lui, le chanteur et il avait l'air surpris de la voir elle. Sous la surprise il y avait de la douleur aussi et elle la savoura.

"- Je suis désolé, Je... Adam est ici ?" Il essayait de détourner le regard de sa nudité.

"- Il dort."

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Elle fixa son cou, elle avait faim, elle ne s'était pas nourrit depuis un certain temps. Elle lécha ses lèvres, ce serait si facile, de se débarrasser de ce mortel qui avait touché ce qui était à elle, qui désirait ce qui le dépassait.

"- Pouvez-vous lui dire de m'appeler, il y a des trucs pour le groupe dont on a besoin de discuter."

"- Bien sûr."

Il était partie avant qu'elle est pris sa décision. Donc elle supposait que c'était pour le mieux. Elle ne voulait pas irriter Adam, et d'ailleurs le mortel n'était pas vraiment un concurrent.

Elle retourna à la chambre à coucher.

Il était toujours endormi, ses cheveux éparpillés, son corps entièrement détendu. Elle enleva la chemise et se décontracta à ses côtés.

Elle décida qu'elle devait rester plus longtemps qu'initialement prévu, après tout, elle ne pouvait pas laisser croire à ce mortel qu'il avait la moindre chance avec son bien-aimé.

Il lui appartenait.

Et bien qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle lui appartenait.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur-e, Roman_numeral (04/02/2013, sur AO3) : Tou-te-s remarques/commentaires sur cette histoire seraient extrêmement appréciés.


End file.
